


Eye to eye

by plikki



Series: Body part reveals [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, Kwami Swap, another untaggable thing from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28150218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plikki/pseuds/plikki
Summary: Marinette finds that something as innocent as eye colour can be very revealing.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Body part reveals [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027963
Comments: 30
Kudos: 277





	Eye to eye

**Author's Note:**

> So these reveals really start off as crack or basically me thinking of another absurd way for them to reveal and to match the body part theme 😁 But they get progressively fluffy and there is nothing I can do about it 😅 Enjoy your Friday portion of fluffy crack!

The first one was so off it was surprising she’d picked it in the first place. The next one was similar but not the same. The third one made her pause because what had she been thinking picking a colour that was half green and half yellow? Yes, chartreuse sounded exotic but not realistic for eye colour.

The more she looked at the photos collected in front of her and the colour samples, the more confused she felt. Were his eyes changing colour or something? She could swear they looked different in the latest ad and the previous one. Was it the lighting or something else?

“Marinette?” 

Tikki’s stern voice made her blink and she felt like waking up from a dream. Huh. 

“Yes?” she asked timidly.

“What are you… are you trying to determine the colour of Adrien’s eyes?” The kwami said incredulously after inspecting Marinette’s desk. 

“No?” Marinette suggested but Tikki’s unamused expression told her she wasn’t convincing. “Yes,” she admitted, groaning. “And it’s proving impossible. How am I supposed to find the perfect colour of fabric to go with his eyes if I can’t say what colour I’m looking for?”

“Oh, Marinette. I thought you were getting better and now this,” the kwami said, a hint of pity in her voice.

“What do you mean? It’s Christmas soon, I have to prepare in advance. I’m making presents for all my friends.” 

Of course her excuse fell on deaf ears. Christmas was in two months and she’d decided what to make for her other friends within minutes, without poring over colour charts for hours. Marinette was still trying to deny her persistent feelings for Adrien and she was so good in convincing herself that she was often surprised to see the sceptical look everyone else gave her.

“Ok, I’ll have to play it by ear,” she sighed, getting up to get ready for school. 

Her mind was still back with the colour charts when she walked into school and bumped into someone, losing her balance. The way two hands caught her told her she’d done it again. Her luck was to trip right in front of Adrien on a weekly basis and he’d never once let her fall in all this time. 

She looked up with a flutter in her stomach that only intensified when her eyes met his. No, it wasn’t fair, she thought as she felt her breath catch in her throat. A part of her was trying to be reasonable and file away the useful information ( _This looks like #32C735_ ) but as usual her reaction was to blurt the first thing that came to her mind in her attempt to distract herself from how absolutely undeniably gorgeous he looked. 

“Do you wear contacts?” She asked, squinting. Because if the colour was changing all the time and she couldn’t determine it, maybe it was because it wasn’t real! The way he blinked at her in confusion told her she was way off the mark.

“Do you think I need to?” Adrien asked with a tentative smile. As usual, he was treating her irrational outbursts with stoic calm.  
“No, you’re perfect,” she blurted out and felt her face burst in flames. “I m-mean, I’m sure your vision is perfect. I - don’t mind me,” she sighed. “Thank you for catching me, again,” she said over her shoulder as she walked away. 

***

Marinette paused for a second in front of her mirror after transforming later that day. She still needed to get used to being Lady Noire, in addition to getting used to the name which for some reason had stuck. 

The long braid down her back was something as was the overall black but it was the eyes that struck her anew every time. It was surreal to look at herself with Chat’s eyes. There was something unnerving about them as she considered herself now, something about the colour, but she didn’t have time to think about it too much because her baton buzzed and she rushed to join Mister Bug wherever the latest akuma was.

She didn’t feel in top form, but she didn’t realise how distracted she was until she slipped and thought she was falling to her death only to be caught by her partner. Bless him, always there when she needed him. 

She’d closed her eyes in expectation of the impending doom, but when felt safe in Chat’s arms she opened them. 

“M’lady, are you ok?” he asked, concerned, but she barely heard him. Her line of vision was full of green, the most dazzling and mesmerising green in existence. Had she noticed before how similar Mister Bug’s eyes were to Adrien’s? Wait. This wasn’t possible.

“Are you wearing contacts?” She heard herself ask, because this was the only logical explanation. She was so familiar with the shade of Adrien’s eyes now, she’d recognise it anywhere. Including on her partner’s face. Maybe there were contacts with Adrien's eye colour (it was crazy what fans would buy) and she didn't know about that.

It was the surprised blinking, a reaction that she’d seen just recently, that tipped her off but his words confirmed her suspicions.

“Why is everyone asking me this?” He wondered out loud. In this moment the mask melted away and she was face to face with Adrien. Because it wasn’t that his eyes were like Adrien’s. It was Adrien himself in front of her and the moment she realised this, she couldn’t unsee it. 

“Adrien,” she whispered. She should have known that she’d be unable to hide it if she knew. His eyes, yes, the same eyes that had given him away, searched her face and she could see him mulling over his earlier words. 

“Marinette,” he concluded out loud, the way she’d expected him to. For a second they remained like this, this monumental realisation the only thing that mattered. But then a shout from the akuma victim made them jump. 

“Later.” They said at the same time, sharing tentative smiles.

***

“So are you going to tell me what this recent fascination with my eyes is?” Adrien asked as they prepared to go home. He’d overcome the initial surprise and was back to his old self. Which meant it was Adrien acting as Chat. Taking in the familiar smirk on his face, Marinette was only just beginning to understand how lethal this could prove to be for her. In fact, this was probably the reason she’d always felt strange around him when he was Mister Bug, because he looked too much like Adrien. 

“I was trying to find the perfect shade of green for a present for you,” she admitted. She wished there was something to distract herself with and to make herself act more normal, like flicking his bell. But the damn bell was missing, after all this was the reason they were in this situation!

_Great, I have Tikki to thank for this._

“Wow, I’m touched, you didn’t need to go to such great lengths,” he said, totally missing her internal panicking. She couldn’t help herself and laughed. Trust Adrien to take her words at face value. Ok, maybe they were true, but only he could think that this was the whole reason. 

“Do you think I would do this for any of my other friends?” She asked when she resurfaced, finding him looking at her in confusion.

“Um.. You wouldn’t?” He guessed. 

“No, I wouldn’t. There is another reason for it.” She felt more normal and brave enough to admit this, but she wasn’t sure she could go all the way.

“What is it?”  
“It’s embarrassing.” There was no way for her to stop her cheeks from blooming with a bright blush and of course he didn’t miss it. 

“Is that so?” He said playfully, finally getting the hint. 

“You shouldn’t look so smug,” she grumbled. 

“You’re trying to tell me that you might like me as more than a friend and I’m expected to remain unaffected?” He sounded rightfully indignant, but it only made both of them laugh again.

“If you look so complacent now, I wonder what it would be like if I were to kiss you,” she mused, secretly satisfied with the way her words made his eyes widen. 

“Do you want to find out?” He asked in a small voice, but he was already leaning in. 

“Yes, please,” she smiled up at him right before their lips met. 


End file.
